


Duty of Care

by LoyalToTwelve



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Desire, F/M, Fluff, Love, Lust, Romance, Short Story, TARDIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalToTwelve/pseuds/LoyalToTwelve
Summary: The Doctor gives Clara the choice to chose where to travel next, but she is having a hard time deciding.





	Duty of Care

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this short story, bordering more on the romance side rather than smut this time!  
> Enjoy,  
> Kate  
> XxXx

He pressed his firm body hard against my back, pushing my hands into the soft part of the Tardis’ console telling me to think of where we should travel next.  
‘Anywhere in time and space’ he would repeat. But for now, I just wanted to stay here –wrapped in his tall body, his hands pushing mine down harder now. It felt amazing, to be this close to him, finally.  
No distractions, no distress calls. This is all I have ever wanted. He is all I have ever wanted.  
He suddenly moved in closer, pushing me further toward the console and making me shudder. He felt this. “Focus” he whispered into my ear through my hair.  
‘Easier said than done’ I thought to myself.  
Listening to his command, I closed my eyes tighter.  
I couldn’t think of anywhere, so I just visualized the Tardis. The doors. The console. The walls. I envisioned everything about it in hope that he would just give up and realize I was bored. I didn’t care where we went, as long as we were together.  
Still imagining the Tardis in all its glory, I tilted my head back against his chest, my eyes still closed. At times time like this, I was thankful to be so short –the perfect height to touch my ear to his chest and hear one of his two hearts beating. It sounded beautiful.  
My head now fully tilted back on his chest, I opened my eyes to see him watching me, and I gave him a soft smile.  
“Clara” he said to me. I loved it when he said my name slowly in his strong Scottish accent.  
I shut my eyes again, his hands now starting to hurt mine. A hurt I didn’t mind.  
He was starting to get impatient. I felt his lips graze the top of my head, his voice echoing through each strand of my hair before finally meeting my ears.  
“Where do you want to go, Clara? Your wish is my command.”  
“I can’t think” I stuttered  
He now eased his grip, beginning to stroke my hands softly.  
I just stood there, hypnotized by his long fingers moving up and down mine.  
I shuddered a little, which I’m sure he felt.  
He then pushed harshly and suddenly pushed down on my hands again, making me gasp.  
I felt close movement next to my right ear.  
“Clara?” he whispered.  
I turned my head to meet lock eyes with him. He looked like he was about to cry, but so was I.  
“Yes?” I barely muttered  
“Kiss me”  
Our lips slowly locked, moving in perfect harmony with each other.  
I then broke it, much to his hatred.  
“With all of time and space at my selection, I only want to be right here, right now in this very moment” I said this with a hint of sureness and confidence.  
But then I crumbled, looking into the eyes of the man I love.  
“Is that ok?” I whimpered, failing to hold my convincing stance.  
He nodded.  
“I need you to kiss me now” I said while cupping his face and smiling.  
“Need?” he repeated. “Well, if you ‘need’ me to kiss you, then I suppose I do have a duty of care towards you, so you wish is my command.”  
I nudged his shoulder, sick of hearing about his ‘duty of care’ for me.  
One day, maybe his ‘duty of care’ for me will be no more. Maybe one day, I will have to care for him and save his life. Who knows? He probably would be against that though, being the non-admitting hero he is. But for now, I was happy enough for him to care for me.  
This is all I have ever wanted from him –a simple kiss. And if it fell under his ‘duty of care’ towards me, then I’m all for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short romance story!  
> I decided to keep it clean, but am so tempted to add another chapter with a bit more explicit content!  
> Let me know below what you think, and leave a kudos if you liked it!  
> Lots of Love,  
> Kate  
> XxXx


End file.
